Familiar
by GriffinRoar777
Summary: AU.Prince James of Griffinvale has longed for the opportunity to prove himself his entire life. But when dark forces begin to stir, a young witch seeks his help.If James goes with her, he risks losing everything he's ever known, but he might find out things about himself he only dreamed... Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

The old king surveyed the quiet chamber with distaste. The room was large, with elegant wooden beams supporting the ceiling, a warm fire blazing in the ornate stone fireplace and numerous displays of coats of arms, portraits and tapestries adorned the walls. It would have been an inviting room were it not for the silence that filled it. No person in the room dared speak. The king was in one of his moods, and there was nobody brave enough to talk to him then.

It had been brought to the king's attention how his son, the prince, was not yet married. The fact that this had been done by another king, whose son was married, had riled the king and forced him to action. Not only was his son unmarried, but many of his courtiers were bachelors also. So the king had called a meeting with his court to announce the ball that he was to hold, inviting all the eligible young ladies of nobility and princesses too, from the surrounding kingdoms to the ball so that he might make alliances with the other kingdoms.

At least that was supposed to be happening. At the moment, three young men were missing. Those young men dashed in at last just before the king sent out the guards in search of them. It wouldn't have been the first time he had done so. They were fresh from their hunt and the run through the castle, gasping for air and red cheeked.

"A thousand pardons, Your Highness."

Two of them bowed reverently. The third just smirked and sat down.

"And have you no excuse for your lateness?"

The king's voice rebounded off the stone walls, the tapestries doing little to muffle the harsh bellow.

"Leave off Dad. It was my fault. I made them stay longer. "

The old king scowled furiously.

"Once again, my son, you hunt and return with nothing. There must be scarce food supply in the forest, as you continue to return with your quiver empty." he snapped, gesturing at his son's bow and no arrows with it.

"My quiver is empty, but the bellies of my people are full. "Muttered the prince softly so that he would not be heard.

"Enough. I have gathered you all here to announce that it is my intention that my courtiers become married and so I have organised a ball."

A furious outbreak of muttering filled the chamber. While many of the courtiers were middle aged and should have sought wives long before, few seemed to wish to begin to seek them now.

"Silence!"

The king glared at his courtiers.

"We lie on the brink of war with innumerable countries. Marital alliances are necessary to secure the future of this kingdom's upper class as well as to save ourselves from casualty. Unless you wish to lead the people of Griffinvale into battle?"

The courtiers shuffled restlessly. Some privately thought that war might be a better option. James just suppressed a shudder. His father was many things (cold, manipulative and cruel being some of his finer traits) but it was more than clear that it was his father who was at stake here as opposed to the country. His people's safety and happiness meant nothing.

"You are to be changed into suitable attire and greet the arrivals when they come in two hours. No slinking off James. "

He warned, staring shrewdly at his nineteen year old son. The young man was handsome in a way that would make most young ladies faint at the sight of him. Tall, dark haired and toned, with sallow skin and warm hazel brown eyes, he was the average woman's dream.

He bowed low as he exited the room.

"As you wish, father."

* * *

"Hah! So which lovely princess are you going to marry, Your Grace?"

One of James's companions, Sirius laughed humourlessly. Having also been raised in an aristocratic family, Sirius was well aware of political alliances being favored above emotional ones.

"You know, I can't picture the type of girl that would tie you down." said the grey eyed one, Remus, thoughtfully, as if considering James and his wife of preference to be.

"She'd have to be an anchor." Sirius snorted scornfully.

"You aren't serious or capable enough to be involved with a proper woman. "

James rolled his eyes at the sentiment.

"I never said I was going to take a wife, did I? That's my choice. The old bastard won't live forever and if I chose to take a bride then it'll be because I love her. Besides, Sirius coming from the man who can't make a courtship last for more than a week. You can't say I'm not serious! "

He huffed, running a hand through his hair in a gesture of habit that made several young ladies nearby blush and giggle. James shot them a small, absent smile which made them giggle harder.

"Well of course you're not Sirius. I am! "

Remus and James groaned simultaneously.

"That is just pathetic. That joke is just beyond old. "Remus sighed, exasperatedly, but he smiled anyway.

"We'd better go prepare ourselves for the dance. See ya down there buddy. "

Sirius grinned sympathetically, punching James on the shoulder and dragging Remus off to the other side of the corridor.

* * *

James was doing his best not to look bored. It was extremely difficult as he had to sit upright and watch everyone dancing and generally having fun, while he had to listen to his father drone on and on and on about stupid treaties and alliances.

"That there, is the eldest daughter of the King of Kensuke. She is of marriageable age and her family line runs high into sons. "

James's father hissed continually into his ear, introducing one after the other. James smiled and nodded, but he couldn't give a damn.

His father was obsessed with duty. It was James's duty to rule the peasants with a firm hand and bleed them dry when his own expenses exceeded his own treasury balance. It was his duty to hold lavish balls and banquets when his people starved. It was his duty to marry a woman he didn't love who was financially secure and produce an abundance of male heirs to ensure his kind continued to pollute the land. Yes, James thought contemptuously, duty.

"WHERE IS SHE? "

Both doors to the grand hall flung themselves open and a desperate looking raven haired maiden swept in, scanning the room frantically with her eyes. The crowd parted, the music stopped and everyone froze. The young woman looked up at where he and his father stood and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"YOU!" she spat venomously.

"FORTY YEARS, FREDRICK! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED?"

Unwillingly, James drew his sword and stepped forward to shield his father.

"We are a peaceful people, My Lady; otherwise you would find yourself in the dungeon. State your business and be on your way. " He warned her.

The woman's expression changed.

"Oh, she's gone! And he took her! And now I'm reduced to this! "

She moaned and sank to the floor, rocking slowly, her sobs unbearably loud and shrill, .

James stared but after several minutes, he offered her a hand and she managed to compose herself enough to stand up and speak.

"Ok gentlemen, you've come in search of a wife, have you not? Well if one of you will avenge me, I shall grant you the bride of your choice. Forty years ago, a trespasser appeared on my land, begging for my hand in marriage. I warned him away, but seeking to control me, he stole something very precious. My familiar. I am a witch you see, and without my familiar I can perform no magic. I bid a hero to steal it back; promising him anything he desired should he manage to do so. On his travels the hero met and fell in love with a woman. He had to leave her as he had a quest to complete and he was an honorable man. He stole back my familiar and returned her to me so then gave him what he desired. Now it seems the thief has struck again. The thief is your dear host, King Fredrick! Kill him and you shall be rewarded!"

It was an incredibly tempting offer, yet nobody moved. James wasn't sure if it was because they didn't trust her or because of their loyalty to the king. It was probably the former.

"Cowards!" she hissed, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Fine! I'll kill him myself! "

Drawing a sword from her belt she charged, like a mad thing. It was clear she didn't know how to use it, as she swung it wildly above her head. Still, James didn't doubt that she could and would use it to hack his father to death. She would probably enjoy it too, he thought grimly, bracing himself, James raised his sword and...

An arrow soared across the room, catching the hole in the hilt of the woman's sword and the one in James's, pinning them to the wall.

"No."

A cloaked figure swept in, parting the crowds again, as they sheathed their bow.

"Death and violence are never the answer, Morgana."

Morgana whirled around and glared.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help! "She snapped viciously.

"I wasn't. But Fredrick hasn't taken your familiar. Riddle has."

Morgana staggered.

"I...what? "The cloaked figure stepped through the crowd.

"Riddle has stolen every familiar of every witch and wizard in Nnaerié. He plans to kill them so he can take over, Morgana. You can't kill Fredrick."

Morgana pressed a palm to her forehead. Thoroughly confused and almost disappointed, James asked

"Who's Ridd-"

Morgana leapt forward and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Speak not the name!"

Her voice trembled and she shut her eyes which had widened in fear when the stranger had said the name.

"He is a dark wizard, more powerful than one can venture to imagine, who has been sleeping for aeons. But if he starts now, he won't stop at Nnaerié. He won't rest until the world is his. "

The cloaked figure eased Morgana off of James, with long, white fingers, thin and unadorned.

"Morgana was the last hope. "

The figure said quietly, still holding the hands of the witch who looked as if her world was crumbling around her. Which, James supposed, it was.

"Without familiars, the magical race is...no more."

The hooded figure seemed resigned to their fate, but Morgana seized their robes hysteric at this stage.

"But you surely, you're the only one who-"

The figure shook its head, regretfully. Though the travelling cloak covered all of it, James thought the stance was weakened, weary almost.

"I can't. My magic is too weak. Besides, I can't go without a champion. The rules of our kind demand it. "

Then, to his surprise, above all others, James stepped forward, his lips framing the words he didn't want to say.

"I'll be your champion. "

Morgana let go of the cloaked person and seized his arm instead. Her fingers dug into him, painfully hard, like a drowning man grasping onto a rock to save himself. But this was somehow more desperate.

"Blessed be! We're saved! "

Morgana released him and made a strange gesture, which might've been crossing herself, but older. The figure threw off her hood.

"No way. I'm not letting someone else get in danger."

James stared at her. She was small, with pixie like features, huge green eyes, flaming red hair. It wasn't that she was particularly beautiful, but more that she drew you in. She stared right back, defiant, warrior like, despite her size.

"You don't have a choice."

James reminded her when he ripped his eyes from hers.

"It's either me and you or the entire world."

She pursed her lips, considering him. She was incredibly picky, James thought wryly, for someone who didn't have any other alternative. She walked around him once, murmuring something under her breath about interfering guardians and meddlesome Princes with nothing better to do than get killed.

"Neither of us have a choice anymore, do we?"

The red haired woman addressed Morgana, who looked considerably calmer, despite the fact that grey streaks were appearing in her hair with alarming speed. She shook her head.

"I volunteered."

James turned to her coolly, his gaze challenging. She nodded.

"Which makes you either very brave or very foolish, Your Highness. Let us go."

James, blinked, surprised at her abruptness. Her hand was already hovering at the door.

"Now?"

"Every second we waste is a second less we have to save the world, Your Highness. And we do not have the seconds to spare."

James hurried after her, through the corridors that he had walked a thousand times before, which seemed so much longer now. He caught her arm when they came out into the grounds.

"I don't even know your name."

She glared coldly at the hand that clutched her upper forearm, the stars glinting above, like little warning signs. James had always ignored signs before and he was still standing.

"Names are dangerous powerful things, Prince James of Griffinvale. I rarely give mine to anyone. But your foolishness or bravery so far will possibly mean the death of you, in which case it shouldn't matter. I am Lily of the Evans. And time is running out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to use this for the last chapter but no, sorry, not JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to all those who followed and favourited me so far!**

**Lady Elizabeth of New York: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Reviews are hugely appreciated and don't hold back!**

Lily was silent for the first mile or so. Prince James was not quite what she was expecting. Then again, she wasn't entirely sure what she had been expecting, but figures of authority and power had never been her kind of people. From what little she knew of royalty, they tended to be detached from their subjects, unaware of what was going on in the kingdom. No doubt the prince was more concerned with his next jousting tournament than with the poor people of his kingdom.

"You don't say much do you?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, she eyed him seriously.

"I don't normally have much occasion to speak. I'll leave the running commentary of the journey to our demise for you, shall I?"

He just shot her what she assumed he thought to be a charming grin.

"It's ok to be afraid you know. You can leave if you want to."

She rounded on him, feeling the fury pounding in her chest she glared at him.

"I am **not** afraid!"

His eyes widened and he took a step backward, but she didn't stop.

"You don't have a clue what Riddle is like. He kills people because he wants to purge the earth of those who are undeserving. I'm one of those people."

She could feel her knees beginning to buckle, so she sat down, shoving his hand away when he tried to help her up.

"Eighty years ago, when Riddle came to power, he seemed to embody everything my kind stood for, power, knowledge and magical ability. But he didn't waste time showing people what he really wanted."

She shuddered. She'd learned of these times in school, the Dark Ages. Her Professor of History of Magic had refused to talk about it so she'd done her own research. She'd still had nightmares about the things she'd read.

"Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort and with his followers, he began to kill all muggles and muggle borns in Nnaerié. Muggles are non-magical people and when Voldemort attacked… they didn't stand a chance. All muggle borns went into hiding and all muggles left the land. Families were torn apart. The greatest of our witches and wizards fought and died trying to stop him. Then one day he just disappeared. We thought he was gone forever."

She laughed humourlessly.

"We were wrong. Magic drains beings, especially those whose magic is not part of their make-up. He was just recuperating, plotting to rid his sacred land of filth like me. I am not afraid Prince James of Griffinvale. I am angry."

She could feel him staring at her and felt surprised when instead of sending her on her merry way, he sat down beside her.

"You're right, I didn't know. I just wanted for once, to prove myself a hero to my people. They rely on me. My father…"

His expression hardened and Lily saw the anger and bitter resentment in it.

"He doesn't care about the people of Griffinvale. He just wants enough gold to keep living the way he does. He doesn't see the people starving in the streets or those dying from diseases that can be easily cured. For Merlin's sake, I've seen kids eat tree bark to survive! I just…"

She laid a hand over his and forced him to meet her eyes.

"I was wrong about you Prince James of Griffinvale and for that I apologise. We're not so different after all."

Wrapping her fingers around his, she felt the raw strength behind them, and astonished herself by blushing.

"We should get going. But I'm afraid to say you're stuck with me. If you're going to defeat Riddle, you're going to need someone with brains and knowledge on your side."

James looked indignant.

"What's wrong with my brains, might I ask?"

She blinked at him innocently.

"Nothing I'm sure. If you had any."

He laughed and took the hand she offered to help him up.

"You're a sharp tongued little pixie, aren't you? C'mon, we've got a world to save."

Neither of them realised, as they trudged down the dirt path through the forest on their journey to certain doom, that someone was following them a little too closely…


End file.
